Demencia temporal
by Sirenita
Summary: Primero fue Sam. Más tarde cayó Quil, luego Jared, y Paul. Y por último yo. Yo era el último en caer en este fenómeno que se creía aislado y poco recurrente: imprimación o demencia temporal, como me gustaba llamarla. Jacob/Angela.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment., 2007.**

* * *

**Demencia temporal**

_-¿Sabes, Jake? Podrías pensar en conseguirte una vida…_

Miré a mi amigo y parpadeé un par de veces analizando la expresión de su rostro. No había ningún dejo de broma. De hecho, lucía demasiado serio.

_-Tampoco las veo, Quil_ –dije casi como una exhalación-. _No veo sus rostros._

Ninguna mujer puede llegar a parecerse a Bella, pensé mientras suspiraba. La única persona por la que se me revolvía el estómago, que lograba sentirme nervioso y contento a la vez, que me hacía sudar las manos y con la que tenía sueños en los que acababa deseando que fueran reales, tan reales como las veces en que sus delgados brazos se entrelazaban en mi cuerpo, era Bella. Ella había sido la única y ciertamente dudaba que hubiera otra.

Era tal como Quil me decía: no podía imaginárselo. No se fijaba en las otras chicas, no podía ver sus rostros. Todo era Claire; el único rostro que verdaderamente veía con detalles era el de ella. Algo parecido me pasaba a mí, sólo que no tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo de niñera.

Observé cómo Claire buscaba más piedrecillas parecidas a la que Quil le había recogido y luego miré a mi amigo. Él estaba totalmente perdido contemplando a la niña, como si se tratara de la más hermosa creación del universo.

-Creo que me iré –anuncié sintiéndome algo incómodo al estar interrumpiendo ese momento-. Tengo que cerciorarme si Paul sigue en nuestro sofá… -añadí haciendo que Quil sonriera.

-¿Realmente no entiendes de cómo es, no? –preguntó apartando su mirada de Claire por un segundo. No necesité que aclarara algo más, pues sabía a la perfección de qué hablaba. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Los últimos días sólo había podido pensar en la demencia temporal que vivían mis amigos al imprimarse.

-¡Claro que no voy a entender! Paul se la pasa en mi casa. ¿Sabes lo que es querer ir al baño y que él esté allí? –negué con la cabeza mientras Quil reía-. No tienes a Paul atado a tu vida, Quil. Tienes suerte… de no tener una hermana.

-No me importaría que te imprimaras de ella si tuviera una, claro.

-Porque tengo más encanto que Paul, por supuesto –chasqueé la lengua y di un paso hacia atrás-. Nos vemos.

Alzó su mano mientras volvía a dirigir toda su atención a la niña. Volvía a sumergirse en su mundo de balbuceos de bebé, piedrecillas de colores y disfraces estúpidos; me dije mientras torcía los ojos. A Quil le estaba trastornando seriamente la imprimación.

Todos estaban trastornados, sentencié luego de meditarlo, y bastante. Cuando Sam nos explicó qué sentía por Emily –y de paso esclareció las dudas respecto a uno de los rumores más grandes en La Push por su bullado triángulo amoroso-, no lo entendí. Ella era todo para él, la amaba y no podía pensar en nadie más. Además que se oía a un amor casi rayando en obsesión, no le tomé importancia. Y cuando Quil se imprimó de Claire, pude tomarle sólo un poco más de peso. Podía ver de la misma manera en que él la contemplaba, pero no podía sentirlo igual. La conexión de la manada no era tan poderosa. Recibía sus sentimientos, mas no los procesaba. Algo parecido me pasaba con Sam cuando recordaba a Emily. Sólo eran imágenes que se proyectaban mostrando emociones ajenas. Sin embargo, luego siguió Jared. ¿Y acaso no me habían dicho que no era para nada común este fenómeno?

Llegué a casa y lo primero que vi fue a Paul en la cocina, canturreando una canción que escuchaba a cada rato mi hermana en la radio de su cuarto. Al menos había movido su asqueroso trasero de mi sofá, pensé en decirle cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana había llegado a casa y estaba con él. Me giré asqueado al ver que se aproximaban para darse un beso.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo? –preguntó mi padre entrando a la sala. El ruido de sus ruedas deslizándose por el suelo cesó cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

-Sí, aquí hay demasiado amor en el aire –dije señalando hacia la cocina. Mi padre miró y suspiró. Realmente no le caía bien Paul, pero si gracias a él mi hermana pasaba más tiempo en casa, pues lo aceptaría sin oponerse-. No quiero gastar mis ahorros en un psiquiatra, ya sabes.

-Jake… –murmuró cansinamente. Se oía preocupado-, no quiero que cometas-

-Tranqui, viejo –le dije sonriendo-. Iré a la cochera y volveré a trabajar en ese nuevo motor para el Volkswagen_._ El proyecto ha estado abandonado por todo el verano.

Rodeé la casa para llegar al garaje. Hubiera sido todo más fácil legando a través de la cocina, donde había una delgada puerta que daba a la cochera. Pero no quería cruzarme por esa escena tan… perturbadora. Paul besando a mi hermana era una visión que realmente no deseaba tener.

Jared, y siguió Paul. ¡Paul se había imprimado de mi hermana mayor! ¿Es que tenía tanta mala suerte? No sólo era un cero a la izquierda en lo que respectaba al corazón. Qué irónico, había perdido en contra de una criatura de corazón tan muerto como una pasa añeja y rancia. No, también Paul sólo le hacía ojitos a mi hermana y ahora tenía que soportar que cada uno de mis amigos estuviera en su propio mundo. Mundo Emily, planeta Claire, biosfera Kim y el recién creado planeta Rachel.

En cualquier momento podría venir Seth a decir que se había imprimado. ¿De la panadera? Quizás. ¿De una niña de siete años? No me sorprendería. Incluso Leah podría avisar en una reunión que estaba imprimada. No sabría si reírme o llorar ante la posibilidad que le pasara con un pariente de Sam. Eso sí que sería muy penoso. ¿Pero quién sabía? Lo que parecía ser un fenómeno esporádico, estaba siendo tan común como que cada vez que llueve cae agua. Dígase: la imprimación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Saqué mis herramientas de la caja más visible de la enorme estantería del fondo. Estaba llena de polvo, noté mientras dejaba que mis cejas se juntaban. Había estado ausente por pocas semanas, pero parecían años. De hecho, sentía que hacía muchísimo tiempo no me encontraba en ese lugar. Me acerqué a mi Volkswagen y pasé mi mano por la cajuela, sintiendo el metal del coche liso y bien cuidado. Seguramente mi papá había estado limpiándolo en mi ausencia.

La idea de la imprimación me parecía asquerosa. No quería verme como los demás; babeando por alguien y hasta convertirse en sus esclavos. Ahí cobraría real significado de cómo me llamaba el imbécil chupasangre de Bella. _Cachorro_. Sería un cachorro, no. Me convertiría en un perro faldero, moviendo la cola y arrastrándome por una chica. Gracias, pero paso. Aunque mis amigos, Sam y hasta la amargada de Leah me digan que debería buscarme una vida –sugiriendo claramente que empiece a buscar alguna chica y me imprime, para sus deseos-, no lo haría.

¿Por qué me tendría que imprimir de alguien para ser feliz? Conocía a cada chica de este maldito pueblo y ninguna me llamaba la atención. ¿Acaso mi única manera de sobrevivir en este lugar era fijarme en una extraña? Por favor, eso era realmente ridículo. La sola idea de actuar como los demás lo hacen, ante una extraña, sería una demostración de lo bajo que había caído. Y no estaba tan desesperado…

Bah, ¿por qué miento? Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Había regresado a La Push después de haber tenido un gran momento de revelación interna, algo así como una iluminación espiritual y todos lo tomaban como el término de mi rebelión adolescente. ¿Ahora me consideraban hombre? En la escuela me iba pésimo, era un total fracasado. Saltaba clases o simplemente me quedaba vagabundeando con Embry por algún lugar –nótese que Jared ya no viene porque su querida Kim está en la escuela y Quil argumenta que debe ser responsable para darle un buen ejemplo a la pequeña Claire-; ya que… sinceramente, ¿de qué mierda me servía aprender la polisemia de probabilidades? ¿O que el número que acompaña a X en una ecuación de la recta es la pendiente? Si alguien encontraba las respuestas prácticas a esas dudas, de verdad quería que viniera a mí y me las explicara. Y, bueno… Bella se había casado con el chupasangre.

¿Faltaba algo que agregar?

Ah, Paul prácticamente vivía en mi casa. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía reales ganas que mi hermana se fuera a la universidad y así el apestoso trasero de Paul se desvaneciera de mi vista. Por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

En resumen: mi vida apestaba. Sí. No tenía futuro ni tampoco tenía ganas de tener uno.

La puerta que conectaba con la cocina chirrió y escuché pisadas aproximándose. Se tenía que tratar de Rachel, porque los pasos eran muy suaves.

-Mira, Rachel –dije mientras conectaba los cables del motor-, si me vienes a pedir que te deje en paz a Paul y a ti, la respuesta es no –uní la punta de los cables con un poco de cinta aislante y luego revisé las baterías del motor-. Es desagradable ver que mi amigo… ex amigo se pegue a ti tal cual como un ave succionando la cabeza a un gusano. ¡Me da asco! Y lo peor es que lo haces en la casa, donde mis ojos pueden ver aquellas escenas de mierda…

Un aroma a durazno y gotas del algo más que no pude identificar llegó a mi nariz. Se entremezclaba con el olor a grasa y suciedad del aparataje del coche. Parecía ser algún cítrico. Sí, afirmé mientras tomaba otra inhalada. Durazno y naranja. Y aquel aroma no me recordaba a mi hermana. ¿Acaso había cambiado de perfume? Pero… había algo extraño. Un aroma distinto, más tenue que los otros. Era indescriptible. Los únicos olores que no podía descifrar eran los realmente desconocidos o el que pertenecía exclusivamente a una persona. El aroma de nacimiento, personal.

-Er, lo siento por interrumpir, pero no soy Rachel –la voz provenía de la persona detrás de mí.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé y de repente sentí mi cabeza retumbar.

Me había sorprendido tanto que levanté la cabeza y me golpeé contra el borde de la cajuela.

-¡Dios! –nuevamente pasos y con la cabeza ya fuera de la maquinaria del motor, el aroma a duraznos y naranja me golpeó en la nariz aturdiéndome aún más de lo que me encontraba-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Era una chica, definitivamente, por su voz dulce y una octava más aguda que la de un varón.

Me giré lentamente al mismo tiempo que tenía mi cabeza entre las manos. Había recibido cientos de golpes muchísimo más mortales que ése, pero sentía que todo daba vueltas y en cualquier momento mi cabeza iría a explotar. Un vampiro no puede hacerme daño, pero una puta cajuela sí.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una silla? –inquirió preocupada. Entrecerré los ojos y sólo vi una sombra acercarse-. ¿O mejor recostarte?... Ay, debería llamar a una ambulancia…

-Estoy bien –le interrumpí apoyándome contra el Volkswagen y empecé a masajear en pequeños círculos el lugar del golpe-. Una cajuela no me va a matar.

-Me alegra oír eso -se rió suavemente.

Aunque aún me palpitaba el sector del golpe, abrí los ojos. De pronto tuve la urgencia de hacerlo. Al enfocar mi mirada, vi a la chica de pie a una distancia mesurada de mí.

Y… no. No, no, no, no; repetí en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que me fijaba en los ojos castaños que me observaban con preocupación y un dejo de curiosidad. Estaba sintiendo exactamente lo que mis compañeros habían experimentado cuando vieron a sus nuevos objetos de devoción eterna. Los cables conectándote a ella, el mundo detenerse, la fuerza que te incita a caminar hasta estar a su lado. Pero con una diferencia: no eran simples emociones ajenas ni rememoraciones de las imágenes que había visto una y otra vez proveniente de sus cabezas. Eran mías. Yo estaba experimentando los cables, yo sentía el mundo detenerse y ciertamente vivía la increíble fuerza magnética que me impulsaba a aproximarme a ella.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Mierda, su voz sonaba casi como un coro de ángeles. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Era tan cursi.

Era alta, se parecía a las modelos de las revistas, pero no lucía arreglada como una. Traía puestos unos jeans gastados, zapatillas deportivas y una chaqueta lavanda de tres grandes botones. Su pelo era café casi rubio, liso y estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Me pregunté cómo luciría con el pelo suelto, pero sabía que se vería igual de hermosa que en ese instante. Y me perdí analizando hasta el mínimo detalle de su rostro. Desde el parpadeo ocasional, las diminutas manchas pecosas en su nariz y la forma en que sus labios hacían una diminuta mueca que me hizo temblar.

-¿Oye, me escuchas? –dijo y caminó hacia mí. Sus piernas eran largas y pude ver gracias a sus movimientos que sus caderas estaban bien definidas-. Te ves… raro. Quizás tengas alguna contusión…

-No, en serio. Estoy bien –las palabras salieron con dificultad de mi boca. De hecho, se me estaban olvidando las palabras. Ella me miró desconfiada y se inclinó un poco para asegurarse que decía la verdad. La distancia que nos separaba aún era pertinente para dos extraños, pensé, pero para mí parecía miles de kilómetros-. ¿Quién rayos eres? –pregunté reprendiéndome por estar sufriendo por el trastorno de mis compañeros. Había caído… y por una desconocida.

Se enderezó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su blanco rostro. Los dientes se le asomaban un poco, y de alguna manera en aquel instante la cochera tenía más luminosidad. Como si los rayos del sol entraran directamente aquí.

-Me llamo Angela Weber –se presentó. _Angela, _tal como un ángel-. Lamento no ser esa tal Rachel ni tampoco tener a alguien introduciendo… ¿cómo era? –hizo nuevamente esa mueca con la boca y me dieron cosquillas en todo el cuerpo-. Ah, sí. No tengo a nadie succionándome como un pájaro a una lombriz –apenas podía entender lo que decía porque estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como sus largas pestañas tenían pequeños matices rubios. Luego de procesar sus palabras, me enrojecí. ¿Desde hacía cuando no sentía mi cara caliente?-. Lo siento si estabas ocupado, pero… mi coche empezó a tener unos problemas y cuando venía por La Push empezó a salir humo del motor. Entré al pueblo y un hombre en la playa me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme. ¿Eres el mejor mecánico de La Push, no? –era muy educada, y bajó un poco la cabeza esperando mi respuesta.

Debió haber sido Quil. Él era el único capaz de darme ese título. ¿Acaso él iba a saber que me enviaría a Angela?

Angela. Su nombre le quedaba a la perfección. Sus rasgos eran finos, dóciles y agraciados, como los de un ángel. Su voz era suave, sus movimientos acompasados e incluso su habitual parpadeo era lento y femenino. Angela como un ángel. Un ángel que necesitaba mi ayuda para arreglar su coche. _Angela, Angela, Angela_.

-Algo así –dije y traté de sonreír. No podía seguir luciendo como un imbécil apenas componiendo palabras coherentes-, pero puedo echarle una mirada al coche...

-¿No molesto, verdad? –preguntó rápidamente. Parecía avergonzada-. Ya estabas haciendo algo más –con su mano señaló mi Volkswagen.

Por supuesto que no me molestaba. Ella jamás lo haría.

-No, para nada. Debo redimirme por darte la peor primera impresión del mundo.

Quería saber qué hacía. Podría tener mi edad o un año más. ¿Iría al instituto o a la universidad? ¿O tendría un trabajo? Me pregunté su vivía en Forks. Si tenía hermanos, si vivía con sus padres o sola. ¿Cuál era su color predilecto? La lavanda le sentaba muy bien. ¿Y su sabor favorito de jugo? ¿Película infaltable en su vida? ¿Cereales o café para desayunar? ¿Mejor recuerdo de su niñez?

Primero fue Sam. Le siguió Quil. Más tarde cayó Jared y luego Paul. Y por último yo. Yo era el último en caer en este fenómeno que se creía aislado y poco recurrente: imprimación o demencia temporal, como me gustaba llamarla.

-He tenido peores, no te preocupes –sus ojos brillaron. Mi corazón saltó de su lugar y comenzó a latir con más fuerza-. En todo caso, fue una primera impresión impactante y con mucho estilo. Deberías sentirte orgulloso por tu originalidad.

Solía llamarle demencia temporal. Movió la cabeza mientras giraba para salir y así enseñarme la falla del coche, y vi su pelo menearse como una exquisita cascada. Sí, lo que estaba padeciendo era demencia y nunca pensé que iba a caer tan patéticamente como los demás. Aún así, lo más gracioso es que no me importaba. Quería seguir viviendo esa demencia temporal por el resto de mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Los tres primero párrafos de la conversación entre Quil y Jake son una profanación del primer capítulo del libro narrado por Jake. Me tomé la libertad de reescribir algunos detalles. De ahí en adelante, lo creado ha sido obra de mi ida de olla.**

**He venido con este one-shot luego de pensar en cuáles partes deseé con toda mi alma del libro en que Jake se imprimara de Angela. Sé que estoy loca por amar a esta pareja, pero es inevitable. Angela siempre fue y será perfecta para Jake. Lástima que Meyer no se dio cuenta de ello (vale, "Amanecer" no está dentro de mi lista de libros decentes, ni mucho menos favoritos).**

**T****ambién debo decir que esto fue escrito para el reto "Un giro a la historia" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león del sitio.**

**¿Sabían que dejar reviews hace bien para el alma? No toma más de dos minutos y me harían muy feliz si me dejan su más sincera opinión respecto a esto.**

**Gracias por leer y saludos a todos,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
